horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Meets the Queen
Horrid Henry Meets the Queen is the episode in Season 1. Plot The episode begins with Henry running to school late and Everyone came bursting out with excitement. Gorgeous Gurinder says "We're going to be Telly.", Greedy Graham says "We're gonna get chocolate.", and Lazy Linda says "We're gonna get a whole month's holiday, I hope." Then Moody Margaret said to Henry "The Queen's coming to school, stupid." and Sour Susan says "Yeah, stupid!". Henry asked Rude Ralph why is the queen coming to school and imagine her in class but Ralph told him that she's coming on a royal visit. Henry is very excited, he wondered he could ask the queen who many TVs she's got and while he was telling Ralph the reason, they listened to Ms Oddbod saying the person that will greet the Queen and give her flowers which is Peter because he's got more gold stars than anyone else and Henry shouts "It's not fair". Henry decided to make Peter feel embarrassed in front of the Queen and everybody and tells him what will happen if he did it. Henry really wanted to ask The Queen how many TV sets she's got. Henry shows Peter how to act in front of her. During the visit, Henry tries to ask the Queen his question but Miss Battle-Axe covers his mouth and Peter gives her the flowers in the face and everyone were shocked, then he wiggles his finger at her, and begs her not to send him to the tower. Next, Henry and his classmate sings a modern times but Henry pushes them out the way despite Miss Battle-Axe telling him stop and he sings "How many TVs do you owe?" Then Miss Battle-Axe grabs him and the Queen and her Guard get covered in mud. Later, Mum comforts Peter and Dad scolds to Henry for disgracing the entire family and making his brother look like a idiot. Henry tried to explain all this when they see white limo outside and the Queen's Guard comes out. The Queen Guard told the family that the Queen of England was asked thousand of questions but never before TV sets and he told them there are 82, Henry was surprised and asked if she has a spare one but The Guard told not to push it, he then give him and Peter two royal passes to the Tower of London for making her visit to the school. Henry and Peter then screams "NOOOOOOO!!!" while holding their necks with their hands. Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Mum * Dad * Tidy Ted (Cameo) * Singing Soraya (Cameo) * Anxious Andrew (Cameo) * Miss Battle-Axe * Mrs Oddbod * Goody Goody Gordon (Cameo) * Weepy William (Cameo) * Jolly Josh (Cameo) * Brainy Brian (Cameo) * Aerobic Al (Cameo) * Gorgeous Gurinder * Soggy Sid (Cameo) * Beefy Bert (Cameo) * Margaret's Dad (Cameo) * Margaret’s Mum (Cameo) * Rude Ralph * Greedy Graham * Lazy Linda * Miss Lovely * Moody Margaret * Sour Susan * Queen * Security Guard (First Appearance) * Security Guard Woman (First Appearance) * Mr Mossy (Cameo) * Gordon’s Dad (Cameo) * Zippy Zoey (First Appears) * Jolly Joe (First Appears) Trivia * Second time Peter shouts "Noooo!". * When Henry imagines of switching places to a different baby trolley by accident, that other baby reminds of a baby version of Bert. * Jolly Josh and Lazy Linda were seen in the background but didn't be part of Henry and Classmates singing. * When Henry pushed William he didn't cry. * This is the Queen second appearances in the show. The first one was Horrid Henry's Hobby in Henry's imagination. Errors * When Year 6 were singing, Ralph was with them singing but when Miss Battle-Axe grabs Henry and splashes mud all around, Ralph wasn't seen. * When Ms Oddbod said "Hip Hip Hooray" the lasted time, the screen shot in the background of people behind them are not waving their flags. Category:Missing info Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes